Tema de Apertura
El Tema de Apertura 'es la secuencia de título de apertura cuenta con todos los personajes principales y también algunos de los personajes secundarios. El tema está cantado y tocado por el creador de la serie Pendleton Ward . Y tiene las mismas letras como el Corto de Animación , pero hay algunas pequeñas variaciones. Letra (Latinoamérica) ''Hora de Aventura llama a tus amigos vamos a tierras muy lejanas. Con Jake el perro y Finn el humano y diversión siempre '' ''tendras: Hora de Aventura!! Letra (España) Hora de Aventuras llegóthumb|300px|right coge a tus amigos y vámonos con Jake el perro y Finn el humano lo pasaremos ¡guay! ¡Hora de Aventuras! Letra en ingles Adventure time, c'mon grab your friends,thumb|300px|right we'll go to very '' ''distant lands. With Jake the dog and Finn the human, ''the fun will never 'end, '' it's adventure time! Personajes * Finn * Jake * Dulce Princesa * Rey Helado * Marceline * Arcoiris * Pingüinos * Pato de Dos Cabezas * Tronquitos * Golem de Nieve * Beemo * Dulce Gente: * Starchy * Señor Panquesito * Muto de Jengibre * Cubo de Azucar * Paleta * Niña Gomita 1 * Niña Gomita 2 * Choco Fruta * Bastón de Caramelo * Guardianes de la Promesa Real * Elotito * Chico Paleta de Uva * Esqueleto (especie) * Rata * Murciélagos *Zombie (solo su brazo) Tema original thumb|right|300px|tema original Este es el tema original para la serie: A la derecha hay una versión preliminar de una de las muchas versiones tempranas de la secuencia de títulos que no se acostumbra. Muchas caras conocidas aparecen, incluyendo unos Gusanos, Ice King , Cyclope de Nieve , Marceline, Princess Bubblegum , Lady Rainicorn , Phil , Tree Trunks , Gork, Wendy , y hasta el Caracol Temas especiales thumb|right|290px|tema especial del corto Corto Animado Para el Corto Animado se hizo un tema especia: Este es el primer tema oficial de Hora de Aventura con las actuaciones principales de : *Finn como Pen *Jake *Ice King *Lady Rainicorn *Princess Bubblegum Versiones Alternativas thumb|300px|right"Fionna y Cake" es el primer episodio para ofrecer una versión alternativa del tema de apertura, a cargo de Natasha Allegri. Fionna y Cake En latinoamerica' ''Hora de aventura llama a tus amigos vamos a tierras muy lejanas con Cake ''la gata ''y su amiga Fionna y diversion siempre tendras Hora de aventura !! 'Fionna y Cake En España' Hora de aventuras llegó coge a tus amigos y vámonos con Cake, la gata y Fionna, la humana lo pasaremos guay Hora de aventuras Curiosidades *En el momento del intro donde todos en el dulce reino están bailando, se puede ver el cameo de un mirón en el balcón del Castillo. El creador confirmó que esta es la versión de Dulce Persona de Adam Muto, uno de los artistas del storyboard. *El principio del intro donde se va mostrando la secuencia de todos los lugares de la serie, fue inspirado en el intro de "Los Simpsons". *Aparecen cerca de 20 personajes *Cuando aparece la zona post-apocaliptica al principio, se nota que de un arbol está brotando un brazo de un zombie. *Hay un pato de dos cabezas frente al fuerte del árbol. *La música del principio es más aguda en la versión española. *Erroneamente en la version latinoamericana de el tema de apertura de "Fionna y Cake" no mencionan sus nombres, a pesar de que en el comercial si. *En el tema de apertura de "Fionna y Cake" al final no salen cabezas de esqueletos como el original *En el principio sale un televisor roto Galeria ç.png PantBDallazo.png dbdxhxk.png Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones